Currently, communications networks of various wireless modes have been widely used, but in a wireless network system, coverage of wireless signals has been a tough problem. At present, generally, a solution to such problem is to deploy a Femto base station in a specific area, or buy a Femto base station by a user and deploy the same in a specific area, to solve the coverage problem of the radio signals by deploying the Femto base station. Considering a high deployment cost of the Femto base station, in an existing technical solution, time-frequency resources of an air interface are split to form different segments so as to form a virtual base station, the coverage of signals is realized through the virtual base station formed, thus resource utilization may be improved, and the problem of high costs is solved.
During a process of realizing the above technical solution, different segments are formed by splitting the time-frequency resources of an air interface so as to form a virtual base station, which can reduce costs but needs a scheduling algorithm to perform a scheduling when the time-frequency resources of the wireless air interface are split. Furthermore, the resources need to be effectively isolated by using an algorithm-based splitting method, and a realization process thereof is relatively complicated.